


A Name for This Cat

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Kitten, M/M, Surprise guest - Freeform, cas's grey kitty, finding a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trying to come up with a name for his new kitten and just as he comes up with a name someone he was not expecting shows up at the door. (You might want to go back and read part 4 of this series 'Christmas Cards' before reading this if you want a little background)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name for This Cat

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy feel free to leave comments!

“Felix?” Cas suggested. He held his new fuzzy, grey kitten to his chest and nuzzled the top of his head with his nose.

“Sounds gay.” Dean said sipping at his coffee.

Cas looked up at Dean exasperatedly, “Dean, I am gay.”

“I know that, Cas, I’m your boyfriend, but come on, Felix? That name just sounds _gay._ ”

“Gay is not an insult.” Cas replied. The kitten in his hands meowed and started purring.

Dean got up from the kitchen table and headed for their room. “Name the cat whatever you want, just make sure there isn’t cat hair all over the table.”

Cas kissed the kitten, “Dean’s a good guy. I mean, he got me you, right? He’s just grumpy sometimes.” The cat stared back with big blue eyes, purring away. “I never thought coming up with a name would be so difficult.”

“Oh my god, don’t be so dense Charlie.” Jo’s voice traveled down the hall as the two girls came out of their bedroom. Jo smiled at Cas and petted his kitty when she got into the kitchen, “Have you figured out a name for the little angel here?”

“No,” Cas said sadly. “Got any suggestions?”

Charlie rummaged through the fridge, “How about Clarence after that angel from It’s a Wonderful Life?”

“Clarence.” Cas said, testing out the name. The kitten meowed and stretched up to poke at his mouth. Cas chuckled, “I think he likes the name. You like that name, Clarence?”

The kitty bumped his head against Cas’s and everyone awww’d. Cas got up and headed to his room to tell Dean he had finally decided on a name.

“Clarence?” Dean asked as he pulled on his sweater. “That is the weirdest name you could give a cat.”

“But Dean, he likes it. Say his name.” Cas said holding the kitten up so he was eye level with Dean.

Dean sighed, “Clarence.” The grey kitten meowed and a smile tugged at Dean’s lips. He gently took the cat from Cas. “So your name is Clarence, huh?” the kitten meowed again, “It’s a stupid name, but at least you’re cute.”

Cas reached for Clarence, “Don’t call it stupid, that’s his name.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, “It’s not a stupid name, babe.”

**_DINGDONG_ **

“We expecting anyone?” Dean asked as he headed to the front door. Cas shook his head and followed, Clarence purring in his arms.

The doorbell rang again just as Dean unlocked the door. When he opened it he was met with a man maybe half a foot shorter than him with semi-long brown hair. “Uh, what can I do for you?”

The man glanced at Dean for only a second before looking behind him at Cas. He smiled big and pushed past Dean, “Castiel! How’ve you been?”

Dean grabbed the man’s shoulder and stopped him from getting any closer to Cas who had taken a step back upon seeing him. “Cas, you know this guy?”

“Uh, yeah,” Cas said clearing his throat. “That’s my brother. Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave Dean a half smile. “Yeah, I’m his brother. His brother that doesn’t harass him like the rest of his sibling, so hands off pal.”

Dean glanced at Cas who nodded before taking his hand off of Gabriel. Gabriel rolled his shoulders and glanced around. “Nice place you got here, bro. And look, you even have a cat. Can I hold it?”

Cas handed Clarence to Gabriel who took the cat and cooed at him as he walked over to one of the couches. Dean slipped his arm around Cas’s waist, “You okay? You looked like you saw a ghost when you saw first saw him.”

“I’m good, I was just surprised is all.” Cas said watching his brother. “You know that I’m not close with my family since most of them disapprove of me being gay.” Gabriel scratched behind the kitten’s ear and gushed over how fuzzy he was. Cas and Dean sat down on the opposite couch. “It’s good to see you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled at his brother before returning his attention to the cat in his arms, “You too, Cas.”

The three of them sat in silence for a bit before Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting  his elbows on his knees, “Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Cas hasn’t heard from any of his family for years and now all of a sudden you show up on our door.”

“Dean Winchester.” Gabriel said looking Dean up and down. “You’re the last nail that nailed the door shutting Castiel out of our family shut. Our old man and old lady were willing to look past Cas’s sexuality until you came and took him as your boyfriend making him being gay official.” Dean clenched his fists. “You’re the reason why none of the family talks to Cas anymore.”

“Enough.” Cas said in a commanding voice. Dean looked over to see that Cas was now standing, glaring down at Gabriel. He looked madder than Dean had ever seen him. “That’s enough, Gabriel. Give me Clarence back and leave if all you have are accusations and cruel words to fling at us.”

Gabriel wasn’t even fazed. He leaned back in the couch and continued to pet Clarence. “Weird name for a cat if you ask me. I was just repeating what Mom and Dad said.”

Dean watched silently from the couch as Cas and Gabriel stared each other down. Finally Cas sighed and held his arms out. Gabriel handed over the cat and Cas sat down. “I’m really here about your Christmas card. Dad wanted to send Michael, but I convinced him to let me go instead.”

“Our Christmas card?” Dean asked. “Was something wrong with it? Cas wrote it himself.”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Dean, “There are a lot of things I’ll believe, but Cas writing that card is not one of them. ‘Suck it I’m gay,’ is something that I could never in a million years imagine Cas writing.”

“Wait, what?” Cas asked, “That’s not what the card said.”

Gabriel gave him a disbelieving look and pulled the card out from his coat pocket. “Well, that’s the card we got.”

He handed it to Cas to read. Cas turned to Dean, horror in his eyes, “We sent them the wrong card.” Dean didn’t know how to respond. Cas had written out an actual Christmas card for his family after Dean had made the ridiculous one Cas now held in his hands. “How did everyone react?” Cas asked Gabriel.

“Well, Mom nearly fainted and Dad took us to get a new family photo without you. Luci thought it was funny and Michael beat him up because he thought it was funny. Naomi stumbled off to pray for you and Anna, Balthazar and I sat there quietly like the good children we are.” Gabriel plucked the card from Cas’s hands, “If you don’t mind I’m going to keep this card. It’s my favorite one so far.”

Cas let his head fall into his hands. Dean reached over and rubbed his back, still not sure what to say.

“You really didn’t mean to send this card?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Dean said. Clarence climbed from Cas’s lap to his, demanding to be petted.

Gabriel let out a low whistle. “It’s a good thing I came in place of Michael, then. He would have never believed you. Then he would have gone home and told our parents how bad off you two are and how miserable Cas was.”

“But we aren’t any of those things.” Cas said quietly.

Gabriel got up and plopped down between Cas and Dean. “I know but you know Michael, he’s such a liar and a kiss-ass. Like I said it’s a good thing I came.”

Cas tried to scoot away from his brother, but he was already at the end of the couch. “I would have preferred it if Balthazar came. He would have just talked at the door then left.” Cas squinted at his brother, “Why did you come, Gabriel?”

Gabriel rested his arms on Dean and Cas’s backs, pulling them in for a hug. “I just _had_ to get out of that stifling family so I decided I’d come live with you guys.”

“What!?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! let me know what you thought!


End file.
